The Kings journey
by lolotjeh
Summary: Yuuri wants to become a better King than he already is. He felt restricted in finding new ways in taking care of his kingdom and so he decides to go on a long journey on his own.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuri was a bit being lazy at his parents house watching tv with his brother. He has been thinking for a while after what happened in the past two years since he returned to the great demon kingdom.

He held everyone dear and enjoys each of there companies. Wolfram being the possesive blonde he is Greta his beloved adopted daughter. Conrad his personal guard. Gunter his teacher and guide. Gwendal his General but also makes sure that his paperwork has been sorted well in correct order. Lady Celi the former queen and mother of three good sons.

He loved them all and wanted to protect them but instead they protected him. That's something he didn't want anymore he wanted it to be other wise. He felt that he wouldn't be a good king if he kept depending on them for his protection.

Yuuri looked at his brother who stared at him with a worried expression written on his face. "Is something on your mind little brother." He asked. "It is.. I've been thinking to drop out of school and go to my kingdom and go on a long journey on my own.." Answers Yuuri as he looked at his brother who looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" He simply asks staying calm. "I want to become a better king then I am now. The reason is that I only depend on my people for my own protection.. I feel that I'm holding back on many things in taking care of my kingdom if I depend on the others to fight for me instead I for them." Yuuri took a deep breath. "I want to change that part of me anf find a way for my self so I can protect my people my kingdom with out depending on them too much." Says Yuuri as his brothers expression softened.

"Never thought you would think like that at all. Do you think it would make your kingdom a better place for those who seek a home for those who need it?" He asked serious making yuuri look at him with a smile. "I think so. I think this is for the best. Ofcourse I would never abondon my duties as king while on my journey and if they need help I will help them no matter what happens." Says Yuuri making his brother smile at that.

"I think that you can go for it if it makes your kingdom a better place for the people who need it." Says Shouri with a smile on his lips. "If you need help with something while on your journey you always can come to me for help." He added.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at that. "Thanks it maens a lot to me." "Everything for my cute little brother." Says Shouri as he ruffles his brothers hair.

"Yuu-chan Sho-chan! Dinner is ready!" Calls their mother from the kitchen who had been listening what her sons saying to each other.

A hour after dinner he mentioned his brother that he wanted to talk alone with their parents.

"Mom, Dad, I've been thinking for a while now.." Starts Yuuri after his brother went to his room while yuuri explains what he has been planning to do.

At first their parents warent happy about him quiting school but they let him explain the reason why he wanted to.  
To the young kings surprise his parents gave him the full support for his journey and quiting school

* * *

Great demon kingdom.

"What Yuuri you can't go on your own! It's way too dangerous for you out there!" Protested wolfram. "Do you think I'm not aware of that? I have my reasons. I can't keep depending on you guys to protect me all the time. I can keep watching you guys getting hurd or worse for my sake. Not am I doing this for my self but also for my people under me. I'm doing this for my kingdom to make it a better place for those who need freedom and peace a safe place to live a safe place for many innocent woman and children and much more. I can't keep wachting from a piece of paper that my people are suffering." Says Yuuri as the rest in the room went silent as Yuuri explains his reasons.

"I have to become stronger but I can't if I keep depending on you." Says Yuuri as Wolfram stared at him in wonder. Gwendal and Gunter couldn't argue against it since they knew that the king was right at this point. They knew very well that he had to become stronger with time but they didn't expect it to be like this..

"Your majesty what about the urgent matters." Asked Gwendal. "Don't worry. Just send them to me and I will take care of it and also when you are in need of my pressence in things I will come no matter what just make sure you keep a pool of water for me to get there as soon as possible." Says Yuuri as he watched their expressions.

Gwendal sighed "If you think this would make the kingdom a better place for it's people and you are always ready to come to our aid then I've no problems with it all. But atleast take Yozak with you for the first few monthes to make sure that you keep out of trouble and make sure that you won't be recognized so you have to die your hair into a different color." he says.

Gunter looked at him with complete shock and surpise. "Who's going to do the paperwork?" Asked the man as he bagan to tear up.  
"I will unless it's something that only his majesty can sign it will be send to him." Says Gwendal calming everyone down.

"Don't worry I will keep in contact by writing letters about how I'm doing." Says Yuuri with a smile as Gunter nodded at that.  
Greta looked at yuuri with teary eyes. "Will you come back anytime soon?" She asked.

"Don't know when I'm back but I promise I will return for sure and send you nice gifts and letters." Says Yuuri with a smile on his lips as the girl nodded. "As for Wolfram... The engagement will be put on hold. this doesn't mean it's canceled but let's see this as a time appart and be free and decide what to do with our lives." Says Yuuri as he turned to the blonde who looked at him surprised.

"Why?" He simply asked. "The reason I'm doing this is to truly find out that we're made for each other.. When I return we talk about this matter and what to do." Explains Yuuri honestly.

Wolfram looked at him with surprise. "So by putting the engagement on hold we're free to take up a relationship with someone else?" He asked a bit curious. "Yes. This way we can truly see what we feel for each other." Says Yuuri making Wolfram smile at that idea.

A few questions where asked and answered and Yuuri confirmed them that he will take his horse with him and will return when he's ready for it.

* * *

It took a week to prepare for Yuuri's departure. The young king decided for his own safety take not too much money with him and wear simple clothing he even bleached his hair to a warm blonde.

All in all he mounted his horse who waited patiently for it's rider to give him the signal to go. "Becare full Yuuri." Says Wolfram as he held Greta close to him. "I will.. Greta be a good girl for everyone. When I return all I want is that you are in good health and happy." Says Yuuri to his beloved daughter who nodded at him.

Yuuri nodded knowing that the castle is in good hands and he waved for one last time and spurred his horse to walk away from the castle for a long journey with his rider on his back.

While Yuuri was on his journey at first it turned to days and days turned to weeks and weeks turned to monthes.  
The young king send them letters and took care of the things only he could handle. Greta got some nice pressents from her father who send them for her. She even made a special place for them in her room so she could always look at them.

Finaly months turned to a year and the king was still on his journey on his own. It took a month for Yuuri to send them a letter after the last one. They ofcourse gathered in one room to hear why Yuuri didn't send a letter of a month.

_'Sorry it took me a month so send a new letter to you guys.  
There where some problems going on I had to take care of my self and couldn't let them know who I am.  
It's over now and everything has been put to peace. _

_First of all I'm doing fine and I've met good people but also a lot of bad.. I faced a lot of things this past month it's hardly to believe it has been a bit more than a year already. I've learned a lot of the kingdom and it's people in this time. _

_If you would see me now you wouldn't recognize me at all and I've changed a lot in the past year.  
I wish I could write more but my companion and good friend doesn't know that I'm the Maou at all. _

_He is a good person and I can tell you that he's trust worthy and loyal. I can't reveal his name yet because I know very wel that you would send Yozak to find out if he's safe. _

_As for Greta I miss you a lot and I'm sorry I couldn't send you a birthsday gift but I promise you will get one anytime soon.  
I know you are going to be a nice young woman soon but I won't allow any man to court you or more than that. You are my presious little girl after all and I want the best for you._

_For now this is the end of this letter I will send a new letter anytime soon._

_Yuuri.'_

This made everyone happy and looked at the young princess who pouted at her fathers words. "I'm not a little girl.. Stupid father of mine.." She mutters making everyone laugh at that.

"He really cares for you and no matter how big you get you will always be his little girl and one day you will understand what he means by that." Says Wolfram as he smiled at the eleven year old.

Half a year later the castle has gotten silent since the last letter two monthes ago. Everyone became restless because they are quite worried but deep insede they know that the king is alright and has his reasons for not sending letters to them. All they could do is trust and wait for him.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after the young king left the castle on his lone journey to learn more about his own kingdom.

He met already enough people in the past days he roamed around. He was now walking through the streets of a small city in the Voltaire territori as he had it right the name of said city was Talba.

As he walked his midnight black horse followed him with out complaining where his owner went. He suddenly noticed a young boy sitting on the ground crying for his parents who he lost in the middle of the crowd.

Yuuri couldn't help it to interfear so he approached the young boy. "Are you lost?" He gently asked making the boy turn to him and shook his head. "No not really.. My parents just left me behind.." The boy sniffed a bit. "Why would they do that." He gently asked the boy who looked at him as if he didn't know anything.

"The taxes are very high here. And my parents couldn't take care of me anymore since my father is ill and needs medicine and my mother has to work but she only does at night when the pay is higher." He says in a very mature way for a boy his age.

Ah right he's a mazoku the age differently than half blooded and humans. "Did you say the taxes are very high?" he asked concerned. "Yes everyone who works has to pay each month 50% of their montly incom." He answered as Yuuri widened his eyes at that why didn't Gwendal notice this in the first place.

"Well let's do something about this shall we?" He asked with a smile on is face. "What can you do about this if you are only a traveler." He asked confused. "I'm not just any traveler. But I won't reveal my identity with out reason." Says Yuuri as he helps the boy to his feet and noticed one of the Voltaire housed. "Do you know who lives there?" He asked pointing at the estate.

"Lord Daniel Von Voltaire lives there and he's also the one who charges the high taxes each month." Says the boy at that Yuuri smiled. "Well then all I need is some paper and ink I have to write a letter to someone. I'm positive he won't be happy about this." He says thinking about a sertain man who is left behind in the castle.

"Ah this way they can write and send letters for you. You only have to say what has to be put on it and they will send it the same day." He says as he led Yuuri to a small shop and entered it.

"Can I help you sir?" Asked a dirty blonde woman. "Yes I want a letter send to Blood Pledge Castle." Says Yuuri as the woman looked confused. "Excuse me it's a bit far from here to send it today already." She says worried.

Yuuri took out his bedge identifying him self. "It's urgent otherwise I wouldn't request this." He says serious. "Ah yes! Right away follow me sire." She says and led him into a room got paper and ink ready.

He told her what had to be put on the letter and the woman complied and wrote down everything what the young king said.  
The young boy who was sitting next to him realized that the young man it the King of the country and why the hack was he all on his own traveling around.

When the letter was done Yuuri took the paper and went through it and smiled at this and put on his stamp and signature making it a direct order. The woman took the letter to a young man and told him to take her horse to deliver the letter to Blood Plege Castle and hand the letter to Gwendal Von Voltaire only on his Majesty orders. At this the young man went and hurried to take the letter to the castle.

"Are you sure he can solve the problem?" She asked worried to the king. "He has to follow my direct orders after all and this is something he also won't aprove of. He has to research this matter no matter what it can take a few days before everything becomes clear." Says Yuuri as he sighed at this.

"It would help a lot of people in this case." She says with a knowing smile on her lips.

A few days later Yuuri saw Gwendal entering the city with Conrad and a small army the young king couldn't help but smile at seeing them after all. The young boy walked to him right at that moment as he returned with some local street food wich Yuuri gave him the money for to get..

"Thomas looks like it's going to begin. Come let's greet them." Says Yuuri with a smile on his lips.

"Gwendal, Conrad I'm here." Says Yuuri as the two man turned to him and immediatly recognized him. "Yuuri you look well. how are you doing so far?" Greets Conrad with a smile of his own.

"I'm doing well till so far. Until I met this boy here who was sent to the streets by his parents unable of taking care of him due to some circumstances." Says Yuuri worried of the situation." Says Yuuri worried.

"Well I thank you for sending me that letter the other day. The poor young man had his horse out tired back then while delivering the letter for you. He's still at the castle while the horse is recovering." Says Gwendal giving a frown at the matter.

"Yuuri! Yuuri! There is trouble at the letter shop!" Called a girl as she came running to him making the young king turn to her.  
"Lidia what's going on." He asked worried. "The lord has found out that a letter is send to higher ups by you and they are looking for more information of the contends and they want to speak with you." She says worried.

"Oh really? Well then Conrad you come with me take some man with you just in case it's needed." Says Yuuri as Conrad nodded and mentioned atleast for ten man to come with them.

"Sorry Thomas I will eat a bit later." Says the young king to the boy who nodded in understanding. The young king led Conrad and his man to the small shop and sees that the woman was then thrown to the ground by the said lord. "You've committed treason to thease lands miss there fore your possesions will be taken from you and you will be serve as a slave." Says the man to Yuuri's disgust and he's not the only one as more people had a worried expression for the woman.

"Stop right there. This woman didn't commit threason at all since she did what I asked her to." Says Yuuri as he stepped in front of the woman stopping the lords man from further actions.

"Ah there you are little rat. Arrest him!" He ordered with a smirk on his face but to his demise Conrad knocked them down before they could touch the king. "Don't you dare to harm his Majesty he's the one who will put orders." Warned Conrad as he took out his sword and pointed it at the lord.

The man widened his eyes as he realized that the king has somehow found out of his high tax bills to the citizens. "How did you find out." He snarled. "Simple people talk. I asume you commit that you are guilty of theft of the kingdoms funds." Says Yuuri as people gasped at this in shock. "Letting people pay more than 15% of their monthly income is considered threason to the kingdom." Says Yuuri as the mans eyes widen at that knowing that he couldn't get away with that at all since the king is involed in this.

The lord has been arrested by the man that Conrad had taken with him while Gwendal looked through the accounts of the noble he also found out that the mand had sold people as slaves and it was also recorded where they went to.

The man also did find out he also kept people as slaves. It was against the law that the king has put on creating more peace in the kingdom. Gwendal got a report that the lord who has been arrested at the kings orders.

He has already collected enough proof of the mans deeds and ordered the man keep an eye on the estate as he went to the kings curent location to report what he had found and that his deeds are too heavy for him only to decide what punishment the man has to put through.

"What slavery?" Says the king frowning at the news. "Yes I'm afraid so. There are records that some of them where sold to earth somewhere in Japan to some Yakuza and most of them to Rusian Mafia and also Italy is involved." Says Gwendal as the king frowned at that.

"I see then I have to get Bobs help in this since earth is his part.. I want those people back home as soon as possible." Says Yuuri as he sighed. "I understand. What of the punishment for his crimes?" He asked seriously.

"This is the first time I have to put this kind of punishment... I want to sentence him to death." He says Surprising Gwendal and Conrad with his words. "You thought this through have you." Says Gwendal knowing that the king was very against this.

"Yes I have. I talked with more people in the city. There are cases of rape of different woman and young children as they roam the streets on their way home. Most of them are done by sertain officers who serve the kingdom." Says Yuuri as he frowned at this.

"Then we centence him to death. These people have suffered enough." Says Gwendal making Conrad turn to him with a frown on his own he hoped that the king didn't have to give out these punishments to anyone else.

Two weeks later.

The people of Talba welcomed once again a person who was freed from slavery and a small party was held in the city.  
Yuuri went to earth and contacted Bob about the matter. Bob agreed to help him and if he found the people he would take them in until the young king came to get them and bring them home.

Daniel was executed in a hidden place by Conrad who already had the experence of taking lives. He hated to do that but he didn't have much choice.

Thomas didn't want to return to his parents he wanted to travel with the king who told him to let at least his parents know that he went with him. Thomas agreed to that and when he visited his parents house he found out that his father has passed away and his mother got ill and died soon after making him an orphan with that. Yuuri couldn't leave him parentless so he adopted the boy.

Yuuri has grown fond of him and couldn't leave him to fend for him self. So Thomas was now traveling with him to the next town and learning more about the kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri met many more people after he left Talba. Thomas has followed him everywhere where his adoptive father went.

The young king made sure to keep the boy safe at all times. Not only that Yuuri became stronger by the day and he noticed more what happens in his kingdom and he knew that there was still a illegal slave trade in his kingdom going on and so he set his focus to stop that and so he did.

When that part has passed he also got the people who got sold to earth back to their homes. One of the people had offered him a fine horse for his son to ride on and yuuri couldn't resist that.

Thomas really liked the animal a lot. When they one day entered a village close to the border he saw people panicing and notice that a water portal was opened by someone else and he went to look for the one responcible. He quickly found him and it seems that the person wasn't aware of what he did and Yuuri was forced to seal his powers when he didn't want to stop at all.

So Yuuri was told that there are some people transported through the portal and so the young king went to find them and he quickly found them stranded at Tokyo bay. Police officers tried to comunicate with them but to no avail since they spoke a language none of them could understand at all.

Yuuri explained them the situation of what was going on and managed to get the police agree for the young king taking them back to thair rightfull home.

A few days later after that he found out he couldn't keep Thomas with him since he wanted to meet his sister who's at the castle. He knew he could take him to the castle but he wouln't like to let everyone think that he had returned aso he went as close to the castle and summoned Conrad to come.

The man didn't recognize the young king in the first place since he had grown a lot taller since he last was him and he also noticed that his hair har grown quite longer and had been pulled back in a loose braid to keep it from tangling.

"It's good to see you again Your Majesty." Greets Conrad with some surpise remaining on his face. "Have you forgotten my name Conrad." Says Yuuri making the older man chuckle. "No ofcourse not Yuuri." He answers.

Yuuri shook his head at that "Next time use it. You're the one who named me after all." He says with a knowing smile.

"Why did you call for me?" Asked the soldier. "This little guy really want's to meet Greta and since they are siblings what kind of father would I be to keep them sepparated." Smiles Yuuri at the mans expression.

"I see that you've adopted him. What about his real parents?" Asks Conrad with a frown. "They died due to the horrible circumstances. I couldn't leave him behind on his own." Says the young king as he sees Conrad smile at that.

"I want you to take him to the castle and he will remain there untill I return. There is a chance you won't hear from me for some time since I will go to some different territoties in the kingdom where no one ever has been to." Says Yuuri.

"I see then I will try my best to keep everyone calm." Chuckles Conrad knowing who would send out a search party for the king.  
"I would apreciate that no one is going to find me since I'm getting stronger somehow and I need to get control of this power as soon as possible." Says Yuuri

"I understand your reasons for this. Just be care full okey?" He says with a knowing smile. "I will Conrad." Says Yuuri.

Thomas smiled at the two as he feels a good bond between the two. "Thomas. Conrad will take you to the castle and he also will make sure you get to meet Greta." Says Yuuri as the boy snapped his attention to his adoptive father.

"Oke!" He says and got to his horse. Conrad wanted to help the boy to get on but to his surprise the horse laid down for the boy on his comand so he could get on it's back. Yuuri started to laugh at the older mans reaction. "He even surprised me with that part. He managed to train the horse him self in secret." He chuckles.

"I see that he's good with horses." Conrad smiles "He is indeed. That's something I enjoy seeing him bond with his horse." Says Yuuri as he watches the horse stand back to his feet at the boys comand. "I'm ready to go." Says Thomas as he sees his father standing next to the soldier.

"Thomas behave your self okey?" Says Yuuri with a hidden warning in his voice. "Yes Dad I will." He answers as Conrad quickly understood that the boy could be noughty at times. "Don't worry I'll make sure he won't get the chance to do that. If it's alright with you I'll teach him sword fighting and put him to study a bit with Gunter." Suggested Conrad.

"Not a bad idea, Do what you think it's best." Says Yuuri as he sees his son look at him with wide eyes. "Alright I will so don't worry about him." Says Conrad with a knowing smile.

"I'll be going then it's a long trip to get where I want to go." Says Yuuri. "Alright see you when you are ready to make contact once again." Says Conrad as he watches the young king get on his horse and rides away from them leaving Thomas with Conrad.

"Alright shall we going then Thomas." Says Conrad. "Yeah I'll miss him." Says Thomas sadly. "I know, we all do but he's doing this to make the kingdom a better place." Says Conrad. "He already has. But now he's going to learn more about his own powers I hope it goes well." Says Thomas knowing how strong the young king has gotten.

"He will be fine, your father is very talented in his own ways." Says Conrad with a knowing smile. "For now all we can do is hope and pray for him to be alright." Says Thomas as Conrad made a sound of agreement.

* * *

Two weeks later.

Somewhere in the mountains a black haired figure stood floating in the air looking very concentrated. He noticed that people came looking out of curiousity but he made sure that he couldn't be found since he didn't want to be disturbed at the moment.

So he hid in a clowd and he heard the people make sounds of confusement as they clearly saw someone floating in the air as some told them that they where going crazy...

Another two weeks has passed on.

Yuuri had just send a letter to make sure that they won't send a search party and to let them know that he was fine.  
The young king had gained control of fire air and to a surprising level of water and could freeze it at will and make it appear from thin air.

He also could create powerfull shealds made out of water and ice so hard it could crush a diamond with ease.

Yuuri was now eating a roasted bunny who suddenly attacked him and he killed it because he needed food after all.  
The meat was surprisingly very tasty he wouldn't mind to hunt them for it's meat.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears making the young king turn to the owner. He came eye in eye with a young man who looks a lot like Conrad but only a lot younger.

"Who are you?" Asks Yuuri as he set down his food. "Jayden Weller. And you?" Answers the young man now named Jayden who looked hungry. "Yuuri Shibuya." Says Yuuri. "You look hungry if I'm not mistaken." Added Yuuri seeing the young man eying his food.

"Havent eaten for a week long." He says giving a sad look. "You can sit here and grab some food I have anough. It's rabit." Says Yuuri making the young man turn to him with surprise. "Those are nasty preditors." Says Jayden as he looked at the black haired young man.

"So you name is Weller. Are you somehow related to Conrad Weller?" Asked Yuuri out of curiousity. "Yeah you can say that. But the rest of my family don't know about my existance." He says surprising the young king.

"How so?" He asked. "He's my father.." This surprised Yuuri completly. "So far I know he isn't married at all." Says Yuuri.

Jayden sighed. "He was raped by someone.. and had me as a result of that all." He says as he shook his head at that. Yuuri frowned at this. He understood that Conrad didn't tell anyone what had happened to him but keeping a child hidden from everyone he couldn't understand that part.

The young man stared at Yuuri. "So how do you know my father." He asked as he took a bite of the rabit that was offered to him.  
Yuuri chuckled at that. "Let's say I work at the castle. But for now I'm trying to learn how to control my powers to a fine level so I can protect more people who are dear to me." Says Yuuri with a smile.

"So for a good reason you went to go out on your own with out anyone going with you? isn't that kind of recless?" He says with a frown. "You know many people did object of me going out on my own. I felt I was limited in doing things my way and to make the kingdom a better place I decided to go out on my own." Explains Yuuri with a chuckle.

"You sound like you rule this kingdom." He says . "I do rule it indeed.." Laughed Yuuri as he sees his expression.  
Eyes wide open staring at the young king. "The last time I saw you. you where a lot smaller and more child like." He says.

"I got a growth spurt after all, I got a lot of different reactions. Your father didn't recognize me when I called for him in secret he had the same expression like you have now." Chuckles the young king.

Jayden took a new bite. "It's surprisingly good. How come you got one of those rabits." Comments Jayden at he took another bite.  
"It attacked me all of a sudden. I killed it out of reflex but I needed to eat anyway." Says Yuuri as he shrugged.

"Have you ever been warned about the rabits?" He asked making Yuuri burst ou in laughing. "Yeah. But on earth they are innocent and cute mammals that are soft and fluffy." Says Yuuri as the young man looked at him with confusion.

"You will understand once you see them." Says Yuuri with a chuckle in his voice.

* * *

Three monthes later.

"So how long have you been gone from the castle?" Asked Jayden as he walked next to the king. "About a year already but I'm not yet ready to return to the castle yet." Answers Yuuri as he tucked his hair behind his ears.

"We have to do something about your hair it's getting in your eyes." Says Jayden. "I don't want to cut it. So you have to come with a good idea to prevent it from tangling into knots." Says Yuuri.

"I know let's put it into a simple braid. I'm sure it will look great on you." Says Jayden with a knowing smile on his lips. "Well let's try it out then." Says Yuuri as he sat down for the young man to get to work with his hair.

It didn't take long for Jayden to untangle the black soft locks and to put it into a simple braid making the young king look sharper and be someone not to be messed with. Yuuri looked into his reflection of a piece of dark ice he made out of thin air.

"You're right it looks good on me. It surprises me that I've changed this much in a year time." Says Yuuri making the young man chuckle.

"Yuuri I think it's time for me to go visit some friends of mine." He says making the king turn to him. "Oh? Well I think you should do so. I remember you telling me that they had been betting if you would survive or not out in the mountains." Chuckles Yuuri.

"Oh I bet they did. Always those two getting me into trouble for no reason..." Sighed Jayden as he shook his head.

Yuuri smiled at that. "Go then I'll be fine out here." he says as Jayden only smiled and grabbed his stuff. "Thanks Yuuri for everything." He says with a smile and walked the path down to the closest town. Yuuri watched from the air making sure that he would be safe on his own.

As he sees the young man enter the town he smiled and went on training a bit more.

* * *

Half a year later.

Yuuri packed all his stuff he had with him he had last send a letter two monthes ago. Yuuri chuckles at how they would react as they would see him now.

As he was done he creates a portal out of thin air and mounted his horse who had roamed the mountain freely but stayed close to his owner just incase. Yuuri gently guided the horse through the portal and when they exited on the other side the portal closed as Yuuri let go of the magic.

He looked around to see where he is at the moment and sees the castle close by as he smiled and so he galoped to his home with a smile on his lips knowing they would welcome him back with open arms.


End file.
